The Best of the Worst Around
by FairyTales And Pixie Dust
Summary: A twist on our beloved mouse tale where the criminal is the hero and the detective is the villain. Robin Hood and Princess Bride references in future chapters. R/OC B/OC Credit belongs to Shelly Lane
1. A Marvelous Idea

It was a quiet Tuesday morning in the bustling London mouse community. Venders in the square shouted out their wares, mouselings chased each other while their mothers scolded them. Across the way, a tall handsome brown mouse in a smart uniform was watching the streets with an observant eye. He was the greatest detective on the force, and not one mouse could doubt this. However, he was ruthless in his punishments, though the high society mice in his pocket were hardly targets. No, it was the poorer citizens he went after, and among them, there was nothing he despised more than the rats of the city. Rats were commonly thought to be horrid, disgusting animals with limited to no understanding of civility or even basic hygiene. They were the brutes of the rodent world and looked down upon by any who came upon them. This included the humans who lived here too. And speaking of rats...

Out of the detective's eyesight, a large rat snuck towards an unsuspecting vender. His nose and ears twitched as he waited for the right moment to strike. He approached slowly on all fours and waited until the vender looked away, then he swiped a lone loaf of bread and took off running as fast as he could. The police mouse heard the vender's startled cry for help and blew his whistle. A large basset hound puppy came skidding to a halt, but not before crashing into a nearby trashcan. The mouse climbed onto the dog and yanked on his leash.

"Forward Toby! After that piece of filth!" Toby raced after the fleeing rat at his master's orders. The rat, in the meantime looked behind his shoulder. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the large puppy and he skidded to a halt and scurried up a drainpipe, out of the dog's reach. Toby barked and growled at the rat, and the police mouse narrowed his eyes at him. "You sneaky, rat thief! I'll put you in a cage where all your kind belongs! And Basil of Baker Street never goes back on his word!" The rat glared down at the mouse.

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Basil." He answered in a polite, albeit sardonic tone. "But that means you'll have to catch me first." He turned his back and scampered away to whatever hovel he lived in. Basil huffed to himself and led Toby away. He would cross paths with that impudent sewer rat again. He could feel it in his whiskers.

Padraic W. Ratigan let out a huge sigh of relief when he realized the detective had given up the chase. It had been a few days since he and his friend had eaten, and he was not feeling like his normal cheerful self at the moment. In fact, he hadn't been for quite some time. Though he was quite proud to be a rat, he was ashamed of the reputation his species had. He had to steal to survive. Such was his way of life, but sometimes he felt that it wasn't worth the guilt. He headed towards the broken down hovel that he found himself calling home these days and attempted to open the door. As usual, it wouldn't budge until the rat threw his entire weight against it and he did a full face-plant into a dust covered rug. He sneezed a bit before standing up and smacking his poor head on a rafter beam. He rubbed at his head and called out into the dimly lit house.

"Fidget? Fidget, are you in there? I've got something for you." Fidget was the name of the crippled bat he roomed with, and was also a very dear friend of his. He listened for the familiar plunking noise of the bat's wooden leg hitting the floor as Fidget limped into view.

"Hiya Boss," Fidget said in a raspy voice. The poor bat had been caught in a fire in his youth and the smoke he inhaled caused his vocal chords permanent damage. In truth, it was a miracle that the little fellow could speak at all. Ratigan shook his head at the pitiful sight.

"Fidget, when are you ever going to stop calling me that? I'm not your employer, I'm your friend." Fidget shrugged.

"S-sorry. I's used to addressin' othas like you as Boss. Bad habits, I guess." Ratigan lit a kerosene lamp and lit the few lights they had in their home.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Fidget. Nothing at all. Here, I brought us a little treat today." He laid the loaf of bread on the table. The bat gazed at it with shining eyes, but then he frowned.

"You stole again?" The little bat asked while climbing onto the chair. Ratigan sat down wearily and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's really all I can do until the temp service finds me another job. I can't afford to be picky, but I object to being a lab rat." Fidget shuddered.

"Why would humans wanna esper-ment on rats?" He asked through a mouthful of bread. Ratigan shrugged.

"I suppose it's because rats and mice share a lot of traits with humans. They'd rather not experiment on their own kind, so they pick on something smaller than themselves." Fidget shook his head.

"Rats have a hard enough time havin' to avoid traps, now they's bein' esperimented on." Ratigan nodded.

"Oh yes, it seems we do have a harder time of it. But, c'est la vie Fidget. That's our lot in life and there isn't really a way to change it. Rats steal because it's in our nature." Fidget looked up at him.

"But you's a nice rat. You don't hurt nothin.' Th' only reason you steal is cause you hafta." Ratigan smiled at him a little sadly.

"I thank you for the compliment, little fellow. I sometimes don't feel very nice when I take things that don't belong to me." Fidget patted Ratigan's massive shoulder.

"Makes ya feel kinda guilty, don't it?" Ratigan nodded.

"Oh yes, I suppose it does. But there isn't a whole lot I can do about it right now. How about we stop this sort of talk and read something while it's still light out. I may have to snatch some matches again, but let's hope not. Basil's already vowed to put me away three times this week." Fidget's little brow furrowed.

"Basil is a nasty mouse. Why don't the Queen tell him what he's doing is wrong?" He asked while putting his chin on his folded wings. Ratigan looked thoughtful.

"Well, I expect it's because she doesn't see it that way. Basil has a remarkable talent when it comes to convincing the mice who is good and who is bad. Our Queen is quite easily persuaded, I'm afraid. Ah, but it isn't her fault. It's an age-long hatred due to a bit of plague going around in the 13th century, my little friend. Rats will always be hated and looked down upon until one day, one of them decides to prove them wrong." Fidget sat up straight.

"I wish someone would!" He said, looking angry. "Basil treats everyone like they's stupid cause they ain't as smart as he is." Ratigan took a sip of some warm broth that he'd thrown together.

"He has an ego, that one." He agreed. "Fidget, why don't we change the subject to something a little less depressing, hmm? I know, we'll read a favorite book! Now, where did that ratty old thing get to?" Ratigan stood up and headed over to the broken bookcase. Before he reached it, his ear twitched when he heard a knock. He sighed. "All right, I'm coming." He opened the door, and his ears flattened. "Ah, Mr. Perkins. Nice to see you again." Mr. Perkins was a small rotund little mouse with an officious voice. He was also a very impatient landlord.

"Mr. Ratigan, I have yet to see any sort of rent coming from you or your little crippled friend for quite some time now." He said sternly, gazing up at the big rat. Ratigan's tail curled around his ankles.

"I understand sir, but I was recently let go from a job you see, and I-"

"Drinking on the job, I see. Very well. Get a new one and sober up like a good chap, will you?" Ratigan's fur bristled.

"Now see here! I wasn't drinking, it was a dangerous situation! I don't even know what humans put in those chemicals of theirs!" He argued. Mr. Perkins shook his head.

"That temper of yours will do you more harm than good. You have three days to come up with the rent or I shall have to evict you and your little friend. Good day sir!" Ratigan closed the door, seething with anger. The drink jibe had really riled him up. Mr. Perkins was well aware that Ratigan was originally of Irish origin and he often made a few remarks about this. Ratigan took several deep breaths to cool his temper and strode back into the sitting room. Fidget was curled up in a chair and looking at him worriedly.

"Ratti," he said softly in a timid voice. "We...we ain't gonna lose the house, are we?" Ratigan's fur stood on end. He didn't want to worry Fidget, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

"I'll take care of it, Fidget. You don't have to worry. Now, what did you pick out for us today?" Fidget felt a bit better when his friend reassured him, and he sat up.

"I like this one so far." He said, holding out a large worn and dog-eared book to Ratigan. The rat raised his eyebrows and laughed when he read the title.

"Robin Hood? Quite fitting for our situation, wouldn't you say so? All right, go ahead." He settled himself beside Fidget and the little bat started to read, albeit slowly.

"Robin Hood was the people's chuh...chai...Ratti, what's dat word?" Fidget asked.

"Champion," Ratigan said patiently, smiling at the bat.

"Champion, okay. E-everyone in En-England ad...ad..."

"Admired."

"Right, admired...him and his band of merry men. Together, dey fought against de tie...um..."

"Tyrannical." Ratigan corrected and turned the page for the little bat. Fidget cleared his throat.

"Tyrannical Prince John who taxed de poor citizens of Nottingham."

Fidget's reading lesson carried on into the night until the candles blew out and he fell asleep. Ratigan draped his coat over him and headed up into the attic where he slept. He yawned and curled into a tight ball, his tail wrapping around himself protectively. He unconsciously ran the tale of Robin Hood through his head until his eyes lit up with a most marvelous idea. It would be risky, and he would need a lot of help, but perhaps he could put his thieving skills to use after all! He decided to run his idea by Fidget in the morning and he allowed himself to fall asleep.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

Lady Elizabeth Irving stepped out of the train at Kings Cross, and gazed at her surroundings with a justifiably critical eye. The doe had been to Mousedom many times before, performing her diplomatic duties for the neighboring community of Ratdom. The king and queen of Ratdom were seeking a treaty with Queen Mousetoria, asking that the laws on their fellow rats were lifted. Many rats fled Mousedom and headed for the more peaceful Ratdom seeking freedom from the bigotry they endured here. As a result, Ratdom was in danger of becoming overpopulated and if that happened, they could have a crisis on their paws. It was upon the clever and level-headed Ambassador's word that Lady Irving had returned to the mouse community. Recently, Mousetoria had been requesting Ratdom's assistance with the recent rise of crimes being committed by a group of mixed rodents (along with one lizard and a cat) led by one of their own...a rat. Queen Mousetoria had promised the rulers of her neighboring community that she would convince Parliament to lift the discriminating laws if Ratdom could assist in putting away the gang causing all the trouble. Lady Irving was selected due to her fierce reputation and no nonsense attitude. Refined and clever, the blue-eyed doe was a force to be reckoned with. Elizabeth hoisted her skirts up (and offending the lady mice nearby a great deal) and made her way through the station and to the main road. She opened her light blue parasol and headed south. She took notice of her surroundings as she walked, being of firm belief that one ought to take their time rather than rush into things. She watched mouselings of all classes frolic about while their mothers gossiped nearby. She paid special attention to the constables of Mouseland Yard over in the distance, particularly the one that was watching her with a scrutinizing gaze. It unnerved her and she pressed onwards, trying not to dwell on the looks of mistrust she was receiving. Elizabeth knew Mousedom didn't like rats, but it didn't stop her bitterness towards the residents.

As she drew closer to the hotel she was staying at, she noticed a group of policemice were following her. They had been following her for some time now, and for what she couldn't be sure. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" She asked politely. One of the policemice, obviously the leader crossed his own arms in return.

"Where you headed, rat?" He asked in a gruff voice. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how that concerns you," she replied with an airy sniff. The mouse narrowed his eyes at her.

"No games now, missy. You're in mouse territory." Elizabeth wasn't fazed at all.

"I don't have time for such nonsense. Now, if you and your friends wouldn't mind terribly, I'll be leaving now." One of the mice caught her by the arm and she tugged it free. "Unhand me, you ruffians! What do you want that's so blasted important!?" The leader of the squad leered at her unpleasantly.

"Lady Mousingtons's prized diamond has gone missing, and you're looking pretty good as a suspect." Elizabeth glared at him.

"And why is that?" She snapped. "I haven't committed any crimes. I have just arrived here from Ratdom. And I know the wretched way you treat my species, so why would I want to draw attention to myself by stealing something so priceless?" The Inspector blew smoke in her face and she waved it away, coughing.

"All I know is that Mr. Basil is looking for a rat behind a theft, an' if you don't give up your accomplices, then it's off to Dartmoor for you!" Elizabeth scoffed and yanked her arm away again.

"Look, I have already taken enough of this nonsense, but I'll repeat myself since the lot of you are either deaf or dense. I know nothing about a stolen diamond, nor am I the rat responsible. You are wasting valuable time on me when you could be looking for the real culprit. You know, actually doing your job?!" The chief policemouse glared at her and drew his billy club.

"Now, you listen here you little sass-mouthing, plague-infested piece of filth," he snarled in her face. "I don't tolerate that sort of talk from anyone, especially not from the likes of you. Now, you either stop resisting and come with me, or you'll get a taste o' this." He raised the club. She didn't so much as flinch. "Do we understand each other?" He hissed. She responded by spitting in his face. Enraged, the chief policemouse drew back his club to strike her when it was caught on something. He tugged on it, but was hoisted up and thrown backwards into the wall. His mates wheeled around and were snout to snout with yet another rat. He was hanging upside down from some scaffolding and he didn't look happy.

"Threatening a lady with a club now, are we boys? Tut, tut and I thought my opinion of you could sink no lower." Elizabeth looked bewilderedly at the new arrival, fathoming why he was hanging upside down in the first place, and how she hadn't seen him before. The male rat climbed down and landed in front of her. "I wouldn't stick around if I were you," he said idly to her. "Knowing what cowards these idiots are, they could call for back-up." Elizabeth wasn't the type to up and run away, but she saw his point. Besides, she wasn't under arrest. She could leave at any time while the Yard dealt with the odd newcomer. She shrugged and continued on her way while her rescuer dealt with the mice. There was something odd about that rat...something familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Around ten minutes later, she realized that she had made a wrong turn and had ended up on the East End of London.

"Oh well done, Lizzie." She scolded herself. "Run into the slightest bit of trouble and you go and lose your way. And this map is less than helpful." She tried opening the map, but a gust of wind blew it right out of her dainty paws.

"Drat! Get back here!" She lifted her skirts and chased after the map until it was blown over the houses and she groaned in frustration. "Oh, of all the miserable luck!" She sighed and sat down on a bench. "Ah well, it can't get any worse, can it?" CRACK, BOOM! Rain came pouring down and soaked the poor lady and her look of surprise slowly melted into one of disdain and her ears lowered. "Apparently, it can." She sighed to herself and pulled out her parasol. It wouldn't do much good, but it kept her out of the rain for the time being.

"Getting wet out here?" A familiar voice said next to her and frightening the sugar out of her. She squeaked in surprise and found herself looking at the upside down face of the same male rat that had come to her aide earlier in the day. He smiled at her, showing off all his sharp teeth. "Hello," he said warmly. Elizabeth rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"Oh, it's you. Do you make it a habit of yours sneaking up on people like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He frowned and slowly climbed down from his perch.

"Nice to meet you too," he retorted sarcastically. Elizabeth's ears flattened against her skull, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Did you need something?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. He looked taken aback.

"Well, no but I wanted to see if you got away all right." Elizabeth's skeptical expression did not shift.

"Uh-huh, and how did you know I was here?" He shrugged.

"I was on my way home when I saw you chasing after that map of yours. I thought you could use some help." He handed out her map of Mousedom with a charming smile on his face. Elizabeth's expression softened and she took it.

"My map! Where did you get it? I thought it was blown over the rooftops." He grinned at her and climbed up the railings to demonstrate.

"That's where I was when I found it. Then I saw you and I put two and two together." The inside of Elizabeth's ears pinked a little bit.

"That was...very thoughtful...thank you." She said with a little smile. He shrugged.

"It wasn't a problem." He tilted his head at her. "Are you new to Mousedom, miss? You seem to be getting into trouble left and right what with the yard coming after you and losing your way down unpleasant streets like this one." Elizabeth frowned.

"I am not new here, though today was the first time I was stopped by the police. Speaking of which, how did you get away?" He leaned against the railing and smirked down at her.

"I just tossed them aside. They're like ragdolls, you know. Not much of a challenge." The doe looked appalled.

"You beat them up?!" His ears perked down, but he nodded.

"Certainly. They were asking for it, picking on a woman." Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"They didn't have a case against me, I wasn't in any danger. You didn't have to poke your nose in and start beating up on them!" He looked shocked.

"Those idiots were taking you to prison for a crime you didn't even commit! One of them was about to strike you with a club!" Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Their case wouldn't hold up in court, they have no evidence against me. And I can handle myself, thank you very much." The rat shook his head.

"You say that, but you don't know it for certain." He said, jumping off of the railing and landing beside her. "It wouldn't matter if you're innocent or not. You're a rat, and by their moral standards, you're automatically guilty. Your trial would be about as fair as snowballs' chance in the desert. You're a criminal whether you like it or not." The doe's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Criminal? Criminal? Oh, that reminds me!" She reached into her carpet bag and rummaged through it until she pulled out a crinkled up wanted poster. "I thought you looked familiar! You're the rat who has been causing trouble and giving his species a bad name!" And she was right. The picture on the poster was a dead ringer. His ears perked down and he suddenly looked nervous.

"I can explain that," he said uncomfortably, backing up as Elizabeth came towards him. She glared at him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't call for the Yard right now." He pulled the poster from her paws. "Hey! You give that back!" She said, reaching for it. He grinned playfully and held it above her head. She stood on her toes, reaching for it when she realized how close she had gotten to him. Giving up, she backed away quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice how pink her cheeks turned. His face lost all of its playful mischief and he handed the poster back to her. She snatched it back, glaring at him.

"Look, don't call for the Yard. I've been dealing with them all day and say I were to get caught," he said, tail swishing around like a dog's. "I would be taken away and most likely hanged. It's a miracle I haven't been blamed for all the smog in the city. And I may cause problems here and there, but I'm not the scum of the earth the mice say I am. Half the time I'm trying to help, but I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time." Elizabeth didn't look convinced.

"I'm sure you have a perfectly believable sob story, but I am not buying it." He gave her a defeated look. "And how are you helping by committing crimes like theft and blackmail?" He was about to answer when they heard a whistle in the distance.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but you've seen the poster, so you'll forgive me for not sticking around." He said quickly. He scurried up a drainpipe and was about to run off, but he paused and headed back to her. "By the way, I didn't get your name!" Elizabeth raised both eyebrows.

"Why on Earth would you want to know that?" She asked, paws akimbo. He grinned.

"In case we ever bump into each other again. Who knows? Maybe we will and maybe we won't, but it would be nice to have your name." He said.

"Elizabeth Irving," she called up to him without thinking. He looked thoughtful.

"Well Elizabeth, if you're in need of a place to stay, try the Rat Trap. It's on the waterfront. When you get there, ask for Miss Kitty and tell her that Padraic sent you and he sends his regards." Elizabeth tilted her head.

"Who is Padraic?" She asked. He winked at her.

"You'll know in time. Bye now!" And with that, he was gone. Elizabeth stood there for a few moments, trying to process what had happened. She had run into a criminal who was nothing like what everyone had made him out to be, but he was still irritating and he still gave the mice more excuses to hate rats. She glanced down at the paper in her gloved paws, and she smiled a little bit...she shook her head and decided to heed the rat's advice and head for the Rat Trap.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, but my brain works slowly and I have been recovering from surgery. Anyways, I hope you guys like this! And don't mind Elizabeth, she's just stubborn and prideful ...and she may have a small crush on the rat who saved her life, but I'm not saying anything. ;) By the way, that rat she ran into was Ratigan, she doesn't know his name yet, so I couldn't call him by his name since I was writing in her POV. Enjoy and leave a review on the way out. Flames are unacceptable and will be fed to Felicia. Remember, I own nothing but Elizabeth and the jerkmice who wer**


	3. Plans

Basil of Baker Street walked alongside the guards of Buckingham Palace. He had been summoned by the Princess Rachelle Mousetoria for a full report of his findings. He was well aware that his only reason for being there was to entertain her and to put up with her attempts at flirting. The detective was of the firm belief that he had no time for romance, however he complied with her request because of his duties. The mice walked into the throne room and Basil bowed respectfully to Mousedom's Princess.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." He said doffing his deerstalker. The Princess smiled winningly at him. She was a lovely creature with snow white fur, sapphire blue eyes and long flowing locks of golden hair. She was dressed regally in a gown of the finest silks and satin, the color a rosebud pink.

"Good evening, Mr. Basil. I trust Lady Mousington's case has been solved?" She asked in a honey sweet voice. Basil wrung his cap in his paws.

"Actually, no. But we do have a suspect." The Princess arched a delicate eyebrow.

"I see. And who is this suspect of yours, Mr. Basil?" Basil replaced his hat and put his paws behind his back, pacing the room.

"She's that diplomat from Ratdom that your mother sent for. The one who is supposed to be assisting me on the case of that sewer rat who has been causing the Crown trouble." Rachelle tilted her pretty head.

"Really? And what makes you suspect her?" The detective grimaced and his ears flattened.

"She's a rat, Your Majesty. Our 'allies' have sent a rat to assist us." He spat the word "rat" as if it were a poison. The Princess frowned with distaste.

"Ugh, of course she would send a rat. She is only interested in preserving her own kind rather than helping us. Do you have a name for this rat diplomat?" Basil produced a file with a curt nod.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Lady Elizabeth Irving." He opened the file and flipped through the pages. "She has been an assistant to Ambassador Minerva for several years now, mostly doing charity work here in Mousedom. Ah, hello..." he paused, squinting his eyes. "It appears that Lady Irving was once a citizen here. She left for Ratdom with an aunt around the time of the Rat's Revolt in 1874. She was just a kitten then, no more than seven years old at the time." Rachelle wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What else has our sewer dweller been up to?" Basil flipped through the file some more.

"Mostly diplomatic work with Minerva, but she has a fierce reputation. She's attended rallies for her fellow rats, and she's been arrested at least twice on her visits here. Hmm, how odd that I would learn of her now." Rachelle shrugged.

"If her loyalties lie with her nation, then I am certain she will take the side of that contemptible criminal you've been after. Ambassador Minerva is of dubious trustworthiness, and I believe she intends to assist the criminal rather than us. I will write to Judge McDowell and request a warrant for her arrest." Basil nodded.

"On what charges, Your Majesty." Rachelle grinned.

"The theft you're investigating and high treason to the nation of Mousedom. Once we have her locked up, then we will negotiate with Minerva." He bowed.

"Very well. But what does Your Majesty wish to do with the criminal if he is with her? Will he be a part of the deal, or will he hang like he should?" Rachelle shrugged.

"Do whatever you deem necessary. Mr. Basil." Basil bowed once again, and left for Baker Street, smiling haughtily to himself.

Elizabeth sighed as she pulled her shawl tighter around herself. She had done as the criminal requested of her and gone to the Rat Trap. He had failed to inform her that it wasn't an inn, but a tavern. She sat at a table in the back as a buxom white mouse crooned sultrily and flaunted herself across the stage in a little blue costume with feathers on the rear.

"So dream on, and drink your beer. Get cosy, your baby's here. Hey boys, I'm talking to you." The mouse pointed at a random thug.. "Your baby's gonna come through, let me be good to you!" She struck a pose. "Yeah!" She added with a wink. Elizabeth clapped politely along with the cheering crowd as the mouse went backstage.

"Enjoyin' the show?" The heavyset barmaid asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"She's a very talented performer." The barmaid raised an eyebrow.

"I thought with yore geddup that yew'd be offended!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh not at all. I have been to my fair share of cabarets. They're all in good fun. It's the patrons that are making me uncomfortable." The mouse winked chummily at her.

"Well, if those louts give yew any trouble t'all, yew let me an' kit know. We'll set 'em straight." Elizabeth winked back at her.

"I appreciate the though, madam but I am quite capable of taking care of myself. However, if they prove too much for me I shall gladly request your assistance." The mouse nodded and wandered off to take an order. A few moments later, the same mouse that had been dancing and singing came into the bar. She looked at Elizabeth and headed over.

"Hey there, you need somethin', hon?" She asked in a heavy Bronx accent. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Is your name Kitty?" The mouse nodded.

"Name's Catherine, but I go by Kitty. What can I do ya for?" Elizabeth sat up straigter.

"Then you are just the mouse I am looking for. Padraic sent me here to see you." Kitty's blue eyes widened.

"You're that doe he was goin' on about?" She asked. Elizabeth frowned.

"You mean to tell me that he's here?" Kitty laughed raucously.

"Well sure he is! He's my partner here. Hey Paddy! You got a visitor!" She called over her shoulder. Elizabeth's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when Padraic walked in. It was none other than the same rat who saved her hours ago. He looked much better groomed than he did when she first ran into him...far more handsome too. She mentally kicked herself. The rat smiled at her.

"See? I told you that you'd find out soon enough." Elizabeth glared at him and crossed her arms.

"You could have saved me a lot of trouble by telling me who you were in the first place. And how did you get here before me?" The rat leaned against a box casually.

"The sewers, ironically enough. They're connected underground throughout the city, and I know each and every one of them like the back of my paw." He knocked over the box he was leaning on and stumbled to pick them up. Kitty giggled and Elizabeth cracked a small smile.

"I see. Now, why exactly did you want me to come here?" The rat shrugged as he restacked the boxes.

"You need a place to stay, don't you? I've got a little place underneath the bar that Basil doesn't know about." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Basil?" She inquired.

"He's the chief of detectives for the Yard," Kitty explained. "And one of the worst bigots in the city when it comes to rats. Odds are, he was informed of your visit here and decided to pin a crime on you. He does that to a good number of rats, especially newcomers." Elizabeth bristled.

"He sounds like a real gem," she said bitterly. Padraic nodded, his ears flat.

"Oh yes, I just love him. Especially when he's throwing slurs at me." He shook his head. "Eh, whatever, I don't care about him. What I'm worried about is what I'm going to do with you, Miss Irving." Kitty grinned and put an arm around the doe.

"You got your boys to look after, Paddy. I can take care of her for ya. We could use some fresh faces on the stage. I think my old routine's startin' to bore the guests!" Elizabeth's ears flattened.

"Oh no, no. I think I'll do fine in an inn somewhere. I appreciate the hospitality, really I do. But the Ambassador sent me here to confront the criminal problem." She narrowed her eyes at Padraic. "And I believe she was talking about you and your boys." The rat crossed his arms, raising both eyebrows.

"Really? Because she sent me a similar letter." Elizabeth cocked her head.

"Oh? What about?" the male rat pulled the letter from his shirt, looking over it.

"She said she was sending a friend to help us out in our time of need. That would be you, right?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I...I suppose that's correct, but what need do you have of me?" Kitty looked from one rat to the other.

"This is gettin' interestin' already," she remarked to herself. "Here, lemme see that." She yanked the letter away from Padraic and read it over. She blinked then looked up at Elizabeth. "Looks like you're our reinforcements, sweetheart. Oh, and she says that Dawson wrote to her too. Apparently a warrant has been made for your arrest." Elizabeth looked outraged.

"Me?! Whatever for?!" Padraic snatched the letter back.

"Theft and high treason." he let out a low whistle. "Yikes, the Princess is playing hardball with this one, isn't she?" He remarked to Kitty. The showgirl nodded.

"Don't surprise me none," she said darkly. "That little airheaded bigot's always had it in for rats and that goes double for Minerva." Padraic nodded.

"Mm, especially after what she pulled last time when she got all that information out of the Queen by having a friendly chat. She was the one investigated, and the Queen was the one who spilled her guts. Priceless!" He laughed. Elizabeth put her paws on her hips.

"I hardly see anything funny about this," she said angrily. "I have been accused of a crime I didn't commit!" Padraic gave her a sideways glance.

"Welcome to the club, sweetheart." He said bitterly. "Almost everyone I know has been accused of something they didn't commit. And not all of them are rats." Elizabeth looked at the ground.

"Heavens, the situation here is worse than we thought! Haven't any of you tried to contact the Queen about this?" Padraic and Kitty looked at each other then burst into laughter.

"Doll, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Kitty said when she caught her breath. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the male rat.

"No, as I have said before he neglected to elaborate on that part. But I do know he's a criminal. I have this." She showed Kitty the wanted poster and the white mouse started laughing again.

"Wow Paddy, they got your ugly mug down, don't they?" Padraic grinned.

"What can I say, the charcoal loves me!" He calmed down for a moment to look over at the confused and very frustrated Elizabeth. "Look, the reason I've been committing crimes is because I'm trying to help out the rats and other creatures here in London being targeted by Basil and his mooks. Minerva wants you here to resolve the tension between the nations before war breaks out. But, due to your felon reputation, that's going to be an issue. For now, we ought to lay low until this whole thing blows over. Rachelle may be fixated on you know, but she isn't too bright. She'll start targeting me again soon, just you wait. In the meantime, I think you ought to stay out of sights for a while." His ears perked back up and he smiled at her. "I'd offer to let you stay with me, unless that's out of the question?" Elizabeth blushed faintly.

"Very kind of you, I'm sure. But I can handle myself, thank you. If the Princess thinks I'm guilty, let her. I have done nothing wrong and they can't persecute me. There is no evidence linking me to the crimes." Kitty shook her head.

"Maybe not now, but unlike Wonder Ditz, Basil of Baker Street is really, really smart. He can plant anything and make it look authentic. If there's one mouse ya don't wanna cross, it's him." The doe shrugged.

"I can prove my innocence otherwise. I can be very persuasive myself." Padraic sighed.

"You don't get it, do you? No one is going to listen to you. You either do as we say, or you can go get yourself thrown in Dartmoor, and trust me princess, it's no five-star hotel." Elizabeth glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot, of course it isn't." She said coldly. "I only wish to maintain some sort of class and stay in a place that doesn't smell of booze and cigarette smoke."

"Does a brothel sound good to you?" He retorted.

"Paddy!" Kitty said, looking appalled. Elizabeth's ears flicked back and she bared her small sharp teeth, then launched herself forwards to strike him, Kitty held her back.

"How dare you ! How dare you suggest such a thing!" She shrieked. He put his paws up and backed off.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy! Take it easy! I didn't mean it that way! What I meant was that a brothel's the only place you'll find shelter at that takes rats right now. As you can see, we're not exactly on the high end of society." Kitty let the lady rat go as soon as she caught her breath.

"All right...all right. I understand," she said in a low voice. "I...I'll stay here with Kitty for tonight, but tomorrow I will find a place to stay." Padraic shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but my door is open if you change your mind. Who knows? Maybe you'll make a few friends down there." He headed for a trap door in the back, but he paused. "By the way, i'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name's Padraic Ratigan." Elizabeth nodded.

"Duly noted. Good night then, Mr. Ratigan." He winked at her.

"Darlin' you can call me Padraic." Elizabeth blushed a little bit, but regained composure.

"Very well. Good night then, Mr. Padraic." He rolled his eyes at Kitty and headed down to whatever hidden place he dwelled in. Kitty shook her head fondly.

"Might wanna watch that one, hon." She said with a grin. "He's a real charmer." Elizabeth didn't answer.

"May I ask how you two know each other?" She asked as she followed Kitty to the back.

"Oh, we met about three years ago here in London. I was dancin' in the streets for money to support my sisters, and he was just happenin' by. He stopped to chat with me a bit, told me I was a good dancer and if I needed a job. I was desperate so I said yes and he said somethin' about openin' a bar on the docks and asked if I wanted to dance there instead of one the streets. Of course, I thought he was nuts, I mean who would go to bar run by a rat, right? But he laughed and said that he knew a guy who owned the place. That's Elsa and her husband Larry, of course. And I accepted. He took me and my girls to the bar, introduced me and I've been here ever since. They needed some entertainment since most of the acts already here stunk, and once I took the job I was the star act. We've gotten more girls since then, but me and my gals are usually the showstoppers, not that I'm braggin' or nothin'." She grinned at her. "So what about you? Any talents I oughta be aware of?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I don't sing. Especially not what you and your sisters do, at any rate." Kitty shrugged.

"Hm, that's too bad. I bet you'd look cute in one of those little costumes we got in the back." She laughed. "Well, at any rate you can stay in my spare room if ya want. It's nice and quiet and no one will bother ya. Holler if ya need me, kay?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Certainly. And thank you for your kindness, Catherine." Kitty winked at her.

"Aw, call me Kitty. Everyone does." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Good night Kitty. And thank you." Kitty smiled back and shut the door behind her.

**And this is the end of chapter three. Sorry for the length, but I it would have been too short if I kept it just to our villain introduction (which is Basil, so be nice Basil fans. I like him as much as the next fan but he's the bad guy here). By the way, feel free to call me on Mary Sueness because that is EXACTLY what Rachelle Mousetoria is. She is the Princess of Mousedom and is amazing and beautiful and wonderful and I want to kill her. You may do the same.**

**Much love,**

**Tales**


End file.
